


do it for him

by amybri2002



Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blood mention, human!AU, injury mention, knight!virgil, royal!roman, this could be read as platonic or romantic :/ whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil will stop at nothing to protect Roman, but in doing so may have neglected to protect himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: bad things happen bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714939
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	do it for him

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> this was written for the bad things happen bingo, based on the prompt 'doesn't realised they've been injured'. also written based on a prompt submitted by an anon over tumblr ^^  
> i'm. not entirely sure how i feel about this one, but hope y'all enjoy!!

"Stay behind me, Princey," he said, wrapping his fingers around his sword and pulling it out its sheath.

The enemies were getting closer, and Virgil was terrified. Terrified that something may happen to Roman, that one of them won't survive this fight. He knew that it would be coming - that's why Virgil had been so insistent on joining Roman on this journey, to make sure that he made it to the other end alive. As much as Roman liked to pretend he was some fearless warrior, he _wasn't_. Virgil was _trained_ to fight, it was his job to protect Roman (and the rest of the royal family). He refused to let Roman get hurt.

"Virgil, I can-"

" _Stay behind me_ ," Virgil repeated, forcibly pushing Roman behind him.

His eyes darted around, scanning the crowd of soldiers slowing drawing in on them. He'd taken on this kind of thing before - it wouldn't be too difficult to take them down, although... there was still more coming. And there was only _one_ of him - well, two, counting Roman, but Virgil didn't want to risk it. He _couldn't_ risk Roman getting hurt.

One soldier charged forward and Virgil raised his sword, blocking the other in the air. He smirked, and pushed the soldier off him, throwing him to the floor with a crash. More came forward, and Virgil danced through the crowd, skilfully slashing and jabbing with his sword, bodies quickly piling up around him. He pushed Roman out the way, letting him move to the edge of the forest and Virgil proceeding to stand in the way of anyone attempting to reach him.

The enemies just kept coming, and didn't show any signs of stopping. But there wasn't a scratch on Roman yet, and that was all that mattered. Virgil was _winning_. He ignored the stinging feelings all over his skin, and his heart rate rapidly increasing, as he blocked and kicked and fought for his life - for _Roman's_ life.

But it was beginning to get overwhelming, Virgil had to admit that. He was beginning to get sloppy, allowing the soldiers to get even closer to Roman, closer to him. A strike, and he was on the floor, breathing heavily. _Fuck_.

But the fighting didn't stop. He glanced up, noticing Roman now fighting by his side. His eyes widened, at first filled with fear that Roman was going to _get himself hurt_ , but then relief because Roman was _helping_ him. After fighting off a few guys, Roman held out a hand and helped Virgil get up to his feet. From that moment on, the two fought back to back, keeping each other safe. Well, _mostly_ Virgil keeping Roman, he was still cautious about Roman's own safety.

But things were starting to look up! Less and less enemies were approaching now, and Virgil and Roman were an unstoppable force. That pain on Virgil's side probably meant nothing, right?

They were free from the soldiers, for now, but there would be more coming. Virgil grabbed Roman's hands and ran through the trees, far, far away from the path and towards safety. The pain in his side was only getting worse, and his breath was getting shorter, but he ignored that. He needed to get Roman someplace safe, _away_ from the people trying to kill him. He didn't stop until they reached another clearing, when Virgil was _sure_ they were no longer being followed.

He let go of Roman's hand and stepped away, trying to catch his breath. He glanced back at Roman, noticing a scared, or concerned look on his face.

"Uh, Virgil?"

"What?"

Roman gestured vaguely at Virgil's waist. He frowned, placing a hand on his hand, and cringed as a sharp jolt of pain rushed through his body. He drew his hand away, looking at his palm and noticing... blood.

"Oh, _shit_."

~*~

Virgil was laid on the forest floor, eyes closed and blood still pouring out his body. Roman was beginning to panic - was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he _dead_? No, he couldn't be dead, Roman _refused_ to believed that Virgil was dead, but... he _had_ just fallen to the floor suddenly, and he _was_ now lying in a pool of his own blood, and...

Roman was by Virgil's side now, holding the wound to try to stop any more blood from escaping. There was a rip in Virgil's tunic, revealing his bare skin. God, there was cuts _all over_ Virgil, how had he not-

Trying to push the bad thoughts away, Roman teared off a piece of his own shirt and wrapped it around Virgil's waist, again trying to stop the blood. He was unconscious, and pale, but... still breathing. He was _fine_.

Roman picked him up, holding him tight in his arms. He continued to walk through the forest, trying his very hardest not to cry. He had to... He had to get Virgil someplace safe, to someone who can help him, _before_ Virgil lost too much blood and...

He saw Virgil's eyes slowly open and a hopeful smile broke out.

"Virgil, thank _God_."

Virgil frowned. "What-" He cringed, squirming in Roman's arms. Roman held Virgil tighter.

"Stay still, you're bleeding," Roman said.

"Let me _go_ , Princey," Virgil snapped, although Roman couldn't help but notice the fact that his voice was shaky, that his whole _body_ was shaky.

He didn't let go, anyway. Virgil didn't protest any further. They both went silent, Virgil closing his eyes again and sinking into Roman's chest as he ran through the forest, making his way towards the closest village. It wasn't long before they reached it, at least. Roman rushed around the cobbled streets of an unfamiliar village, ignoring the confused and concerned stares from the villagers.

An infirmary. Perfect. Roman entered and got help from and doctor, who took Virgil off his hands and immediately began working on getting Virgil better. Roman allowed himself to breath.

~*~

For the past few hours, Virgil had been drifting in and out of consciousness, not quite sure what was going on. There had been... a _lot_ of blood, and then Roman had been carrying him, and now...

He was back to his senses now, mostly. He opened his eyes, glancing down at his waist - there was now a bandage wrapped around it, and the blood at stopped flowing. That seemed to be a good sign. He looked besides him, noticing Roman holding his hand, staring at Virgil with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of fear and relief.

"Are you... okay?" Roman asked, quietly.

Virgil tried to nod, but found himself unable to move. That pain was still there, and his neck was stiff. Whatever. "I'm fine. Uh, thank you."

"No, thank _you_ ," Roman said. "You saved me back there."

"You saved me as well."

"If you hadn't had gotten hurt like that, I'd be dead right now," Roman said. "I'm... sorry, as well, but... thanks, really."

Virgil just smiled. "It's my job, Princey. Wouldn't let you get hurt."


End file.
